Fort Capital
Fort Capital, also known by the local name Kiptilskaya or the exonyms Fort Garal Zartha (Namurian) and Yekaterinpoluostrov (Gronkian), is a disputed territory on the continent of Glaciaria. One of the few areas of the continent with moderately warm summers, the peninsula of Fort Capital is home to a population of 27.633 (299 estimative) and nowadays serves mainly as a communications center, supply depot and staging area for exploratory scientific expeditions. Despite de jure governed by Altland, sovereignty over the territory is also disputed by Namuria, the rump government of Northern Gronk and the Greater Burovian Realm through its dominion of Tundraska. History A settlement named Fort Capital or Kiptilsfuurt was established at the northernmost point of the peninsula in the early 4th century BP by a small number of settlers from Armatirion, who were soon joined by a few Gronkians. These first colonists survived mainly by hunting the abundant marine fauna and fur trading. Over the course of the following centuries, these colonists were joined by other settlement waves from throughout the old continents, chief among which were Altlandics, Namurians, Westrians and Phenixians, in addition to smaller numbers from Akitania Berria and Solelhada. Historically, law and order in the settlement had been upheld by Altland as successor to the Kingdom of Romandia, which had consistently asserted a traditional claim to sovereignty over the area since the middle of the 2nd century AP. During the Neonesian usurpation, however, Altlandic governance lapsed, which allowed Fort Capital to be occupied by the Cooperative Commonwealth of the Union of Northern Gronk. The territory was governed as a Gronkian dependency until the collapse of Northern Gronk on the late 290s. At about the same time, Namuria, which had made good its own independence from the Neonesian regime, assumed those governing functions in Fort Capital which the Neonesians and the Gronkians had abandoned. In justifying this action, the Namurians cited their closer proximity together with the results of a referendum, which they themselves had conducted, purporting to show that 53% of the peninsula's inhabitants were of Namurian descent. Shortly after the restoration of the monarchy in 299 AP, Altland reinvoked its rights of sovereignty in Fort Capital despite Namuria's objections. The United Nations of Vexillium then intervened and, while upholding Namuria's claim of sovereignty, nevertheless failed to exert any force to oust the small Altlandic military contingent (Guards and Navy) which had occupied the town of Fort Capital and the waters around it in the name of Altland. Nor did Namuria thereafter made any serious attempt to regain possession by force of arms, allowing Altland to govern the town and its immediate environs without hindrance. Since the 210s, Fort Capital developed strong trade and cultural ties to the Burovian Realmsdominion of Tundraska. As the result of such affiliation, Tundraska has laid a formal claim to the annexation of Fort Capital as an integrated part of the dominion - a move that is considered by most locals as de facto and met with broad approval among the population. This move, however, has not been recognized internationally to date. Category:Altlandic Family of Nations